<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primal Hazard by ZeroRestraints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942602">Primal Hazard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints'>ZeroRestraints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARK: Survival Evolved, Digimon - All Media Types, Dragon Ball, Marvel, Steven Universe (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha OC, Bi-Harem, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Harem, Hentai, Himbo, Huge Harem, Impregnation, Inflation, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mind Break, Modified Characters, Multi, Muscles, OP original character, Primal Setting, Survival, Yaoi, Yuri, bimbo, cumflation, male impregnation, multiple tribes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a primordial land where wild and savage beasts of all kind roam and tribes of different species fight for dominance, one being of unimaginable power arrives with only one goal in mind- to conquer the tribes and claim the inhabitants as his mates. The primal lands will never be the same as the one known simply as Malykmon begin his conquest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primal Hazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Within the vastness of the multiverse, there is a particular realm where life has remained within the primordial age.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Large oceans, thick tropical forests and jungles, wide open grasslands, large valleys and rocky canyons, colossal mountains and active volcanoes make the most of these lands within this savage realm. Large beasts ranging from ancient dinosaurs to modern mammals to even mythical creatures roam these lands in the constant battle of survival, as well as dark monsters that roam about killing whatever they can.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These lands were also inhabited by a myriad of different tribes of sentient beings. Primarily humanoid in shape, these tribes separate themselves by their species and rarely come within contact of each other, preferring to stay to their own devices. Those that did interact were often aggressive with each other, seeing anyone of an opposing tribe as an enemy. This left the primal world a constant warzone with no real power capable of overtaking the other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the western beachside coast of a large island known simply as Ark, several large herbivorous animals moved about, grazing on nearby bushes and foliage. A lone sauropod who was eating some palm tree leaves looked towards the ocean, noticing something out in the water coming closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That something was a raft with a sole being on it. The being waited patiently as the wind pushed the sail of the raft, moving it towards land. Eventually it reached the coast and the being hopped off the raft, his feet touching the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Land, after so long I’m on land once more,” the being said as his body glistened under the sunlight, giving the curious animals a chance to look at this strange being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a male figure with a hulking mass of true masculinity, 8 feet tall in height. He had massive pecs, broad shoulders, large torso, bulging biceps, thighs as thick as tree trunks, rock-hard 6-pack abs, and a tight toned ass. His skin was a crimson red while his mouth and center of the neck being a dull purple, his chest abdomen and crotch were all white. He had black markings on his forehead, cheeks, shins along with black band-stripes across his biceps and thighs. He had pale yellow stripes on his back and large yellow circles over his shoulders. His forearms were a darker red with black strips by the elbows and markings on the back of the hand. From the outside of the arms came 3 foot long backwards pointing blades with sharp silver edges. His feet sprouted two large front tow claws and a single claw on the heel. Across his chest and over each yellow shoulder circle were black upside down hazard symbols of unique origin. He also had a 8 foot long red reptilian tail with a white underside and a golden stip spike. He had bat-wing-like ears with black tips, shaggy black hair with small red horns with black tips coming out the top, his teeth were pearly white and sharp, and his eyes had black sclera with piercing golden pupils. Last but not least was the 2 foot long 10 inch thick white veiny cock with a black band-stripe near the base and pink head accompanied by a set of basketball-sized testicles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his name...was </span>
  <b>Malykmon</b>
  <span>, a DigiHybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, it’s so nice to be on dry land once more,” Malykmon said with a sigh of relief as he looked around the area. He stretched out his arms, legs and tail while he basked in the sun. “I’ve been on that raft for so long I almost forgot what land looked like.” Malykmon looked around, noticing the wild herbivores eating about. “Huh, you don’t look like Digimon, you must be some other kind of species. Hmm...I wonder how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste~</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon licked his teeth as he brandished his arm-blades. He looked around before spotting his prey, a large 3-horned ceratopsian with a large spiky frill. It was alone and unsuspecting as it grazed on some bushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go wild! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Helldragon Massacre</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” His arm-blades glowed red before he charged forward, slashing at the reptilian beast. Large gashes cut through the animal, making it cry out in pain as large amounts of blood sprayed it. It tried to turn and charge at Malykmon with its horns in retaliation, but Malykmon grabbed the two long eye-horns and stopped the beast in its tracks.  He grinned at the beast before easily lifting the large animal in the air before slamming it back on the ground with bone-crushing force, effectively killing the animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other animals at the beach looked at the being that had just easily killed a fellow herbivore before turning away and running, leaving Malykmon alone with his kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’re going to taste amazingly~” Malykmon chuckled before looking about. “Hmm, maybe I should take this somewhere a bit safer. Don’t want any moochers coming up on me.” He looked around before seeing a path that led to the top of a large cliff that overlooked a lake that came in from the ocean and was under another tall cliff. “That should be perfect.” With ease, Malykmon raised the dead carcass with one hand and carried it towards his intended location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to reach the top of the cliff and make a large area for him to cut, clean and cook the large dead animal. He created a firepit thanks to his ability to breath fire. Some animals spotted Malykmon but the sight of fire and the dead carcass kept them at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm! That hits the spot,” Malykmon said as he dropped a large thigh-bone that had been cleaned of every chunk of meat on it. The carcass was nearly nothing but bones by now, clear of any meat that had made the animal before. Malykmon leaned back, falling on his back on a small mat made of leaves he had made before. He stared at the star-filled sky with a smile on his face. “Hmm, so far, today’s been great. Found land and got some great food in my stomach. Maybe I should make myself a little home or something here. If I’m going to be staying her for a while, then I’ll need a roof over my head. Well, that’s something to do tomorrow.” With a long yawn, Malykmon lied on the mat, letting sleep take him while the fire crackled through the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the east of Malykmon’s camp, there is a massive forest full of giant Redwood trees where a tribe of beings known as the Saiyans lived in relative safety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a large hut atop the tree waited the leader of the Saiyan Tribe- </span>
  <b>Vegeta</b>
  <span>. He was a man of about 5 feet 7 inches tall with tan skin and a muscular build consisting of large firm pecs, rock-hard 6-pack abs, large biceps and thick forearms, strong muscular legs, a surprisingly large ass, and a 12 inch long 4 inch thick member with apple-sized balls. He had a head of black pointing-backwards spiky hair and cold dark eyes. Above his ass was a long brown monkey-tail, a distinct aspect of his race. His only clothing consisted of white gloves and boots, a gold chain around his neck, and a blue loincloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta waited in his hut with a frown on his face as he waited for someone to arrive. “Where is that imbecile? He should have been here as soon as I called for him,” the black-haired man grumbled as he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late Vegeta. You called for me?” spoke another male voice, making Vegeta turn to see the figure that entered his hut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was a 6 foot tall man with a beefy figure that outsized Vegeta in every way. He had huge bouncy pecs with large perky pink nipples, big shoulders with bulging biceps and thick forearms, hard abs, thick muscular thigh, a fat muscled ass and a 16 inch long 7 inch thick cock with pumpkin-sized balls. He had a head of wild spiky black hair and happy black eyes and also sported a long brown-furred monkey tail. He wore blue wrist bands and boots and an orange loincloth that barely covered his genitals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I called you you idiot!” Vegeta growled. “Where were you </span>
  <b>Kakarott</b>
  <span>? I called for you an hour ago!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got stuck training against some of the local Direbears,” Kakarott said, rubbing the back of his head. “So what did you need Vegeta?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta sighed before answering. “One of our scouts spotted signs of smoke coming from the west. As far as we’ve known, there has never been any tribe to the west of us. I want you to go out there and find out what’s going on. If our enemies are trying to claim more territory, we must be ready to counter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotcha Vegeta,” Kakarott replied. “I’ll check it out and let you know if I find anything as quick as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be wary Kakarott,” Vegeta said. “We know not if this is a danger to our tribe. We are not large in numbers as we once were, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are our strongest warrior. You’d do best to be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott simply smiled. “No problem Vegeta, I can handle this,” he said before leaving the hut and leaving Vegeta to sigh at his ignorance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Scene Break~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days had passed since Malykmon had arrived on the island and since then quickly made himself at home there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started off by making his own cavern home within the cliff that overlooked his campsite. With incredible strength and power he bashed his way in, creating a tunnel that led to a large cavern with plenty of room and space for whatever he needed. He made some storage holes for any supplies he gathered and even another one with ice he had gathered from a bit north that allowed him to store and keep any meat he collected fresh. He also made a decently-sized bed out of pelts, leaves and fibers he had collected. Lastly was a door made of wood, not that he really needed it, as most animals knew better than to come near the cave, as the scent of Malykmon’s power radiated from the area he had claimed as his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than that he spent his time hunting for food and simply enjoying the bounties his new area had. The lake that was at the base of his cliff was connected to the ocean, but it seemed that there were special minerals that dissolved the salt from the sea water, making it perfectly drinkable and usable for cleaning. Besides the bounty of large animals for him to hunt, the area was also stocked with edible berries, for the most part. There were a few he discovered that had rather nasty side effects, namely ones that could either knock a person unconscious or ones that would put the water into an intense heat/rut that could take hours to satiate. The berries that caused narcosis didn’t affect him much since his body resisted such effects, as for the ones that caused intense lust, well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say that the animals now knew that the “white grass” was part of Malykmon’s territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That aside, Malykmon enjoyed his life on the island for the most part. He did start feeling lonely after a while, since none of the animals he encountered could speak or seemed sentient, he was left to his own musings and thoughts. It had been a long time since he had last encountered any other sentient lifeform, so he did miss interactions like that, even more so after feeling the effects of the lust-causing berries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the fifth day came, Malykmon decided to explore a little bit to the east, which led him to encountering a large bipedal feathery herbivore with large claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, you were a toughy,” Malykmon said as he cleaned his arms of blood, though they still remained red. He got up from the lake before turning to the now limp carcass of the large-clawed herbivore. “Note to self, these guys with the giant claws get angry when you get too close. Well, at least I won’t have to worry about dinner tonight. Well, better get this meal back home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Malykmon prepared to take the dead beast back to his home, he detected a new scent in the air. He paused and sniffed the air, while also his ears twitched about listening closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not far from him was none other than Kakarott, having travelled for the last few days in search of whatever created the fire that his tribe had spotted before. The smoke kept appearing every night, making it easy for him to follow the path to the source of the fire. It wasn’t until he heard the sounds of a fight that he finally came upon the sight of Malyk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, that guy is tough,” Kakarott said, having watched Malykmon easily make work of the long clawed beast, a creature known to be quite formidable among herbivores. He saw Malykmon pause, so he stealthily moved back to get some distance. “He’s definitely strong, I can practically feel his power. He doesn’t look like he’s from any of the tribes near us, at least not one I’ve ever seen before. I should probably let Vegeta know so we can think of how to handle this guy. Huh?” Goku looked and saw Malykmon was nowhere in sight. “Where’d he go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Malykmon’s voice called from behind, and Goku turned to come face to face with the DigiHybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YIKE!” Kakarott yelped before tripping backwards and rolling down the hill in comedic fashion before getting stopped by smashing his face into a large rock-face. “Owww…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oof, that’s gotta hurt,” Malykmon said as he walked down to where Kakarott laid. “So, you mind telling me why you were spying on me? Oh, and a name would be nice too.” Malykmon was hiding the excitement he had in finding another sentient lifeform due to the fact that this strange monkey-tailed man had been spying on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Kakarott groaned as he got up. “M-My name’s Kakarott. I’m part of the Saiyan tribe that lives to the east of here. I was sent to check out some strange smoke trails that were spotted,” he explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tribe? You mean, there are others here?” Malykmon asked, finding it harder to contain his excitement. A tribe? That could be interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kakarott replied, getting on guard. “So what about you? What tribe are you from?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not from any tribe, I actually just arrived on this island a few days ago,” Malykmon replied, surprising Kakarott.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arrived? You mean, you came from beyond the island?” Kakarott said, very intrigued. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That would explain why he’s so strong. Hmm...I wonder how’d I’d stack up?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he thought. Kakarott loved to battle, often challenging any opponent he considered strong to a fight. And after seeing Malykmon fight, he had been containing his excitement. “Then you must be really strong then. How about a fight? If you win I’ll introduce you to my tribe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now this caught Malykmon’s attention. He was always up for a brawl, and he was getting bored easily killing these herbivores. There was also the chance to meet other sentient beings. “Sure, you’re on Kakarott!” Malykmon said as he got into a battle stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Kakarott said as he also got into a battle stance, ready to have a fun fight. The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to move as the area became silent. After a few seconds though, Kakarott could no longer wait- “HYAAA!” he yelled as he charged at Malykmon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon smirked before charging at Kakarott. The saiyan lunged his right fist at Malykmon, but the DigiHybrid dodged quickly before swinging his leg at Kakarott. Kakarott evaded and jumped backwards before firing an energy blast at Malykmon. Malykmon was surprised by this, but simply smirked before using his tail to deflect the blast. “Oh~ So you have some trick huh? Well so do I! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Hellfire Blaze!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Malykmon unleashed a stream of hot crimson fire from his mouth right at the surprised Kakarott. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott was just barely able to evade the stream of fire, feeling the heat as it scorched several trees and bushes. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa! That’s some hot fire!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Kakarott thought before turning to see Malykmon had stopped his fire and was now charging at him with his arm-blades glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Helldragon Massacre!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Malykmon roared as he started slashing his arm-blades about, trying to slash at Kakarott who was dodging the sharp blades as fast as he could. He attempted to fire another Ki-Blast at Malykmon’s face, which the draconian humanoid blocked with his blade. Kakarott then followed up with a series of punches, lunging at Malykmon with surprising speed, but Malykmon matched those punches with dodges and blocks. Malykmon then surprised Kakarott by using his tail to snag Kakarott’s ankle and then flinging him away from him. “Not bad Kakarott, but you gotta be better if you want to beat me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott landed on the ground but quickly got back up. He was a little angry he wasn’t able to get any effective hits on Malykmon, but he was enjoying the fight much more. It had been a while since he had gotten a good challenge like this, and he wasn’t about to stop now. “We’ll see about that!” Kakarott yelled before charging forward again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swung a kick at Malykmon, which the DigiHybrid countered with his tail. Malykmon followed up with his own kick that Kakarott blocked with his arm before trying to headbutt Malykmon. Malykmon instead grabbed Kakarott’s head before pulling him down to meet his knee. Kakarott reeled back in pain from the blow to his forehead, but Malykmon gave no time for him to recover as he used his tail to wrap around Kakarott’s waist and swing him over and smash him into the ground. Kakarott grunted in pain from the slam, rolling onto his back, only to be met with a powerful kick to the gut by Malykmon’s foot. Kakarott gasped before gathering enough strength to fire another Ki-Blast at Malykmon who leaped away from him. Kakarott got back up, panting heavily as pain went through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>D-Damn! I didn’t think he’d be this strong!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Kakarott thought as he held his roughed up body. Malykmon meanwhile was still looking perfectly fine, in fact he was clearly having fun. Even so, Kakarott had no plans to give up. Kakarott charged forward again, this time zig-zagging across the field in an attempt to trick Malykmon. Malykmon’s eyes darted around, following Kakarott as he moved quickly. Kakarott then moved around, getting behind Malykmon before forming a Ki-Blast in his hand and firing it. Malykmon got hit in the back by the shot, but when the smoke cleared, not even a scratch was left. Malykmon turned towards Kakarott, looking at him before swinging his tail and slamming Kakarott hard in the gut again. Kakarott went bouncing across the ground before hitting the same exact rock he hit before. He grunted in pain and struggled to get up. “Y-You’re...really strong…” he gasped out, wiping some spit from his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good too Kakarott,” Malykmon complimented, honestly enjoying the fight so far. He had rarely gotten to cut loose like this since arriving on the island and even less before, so it felt great to stretch out his muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna need to finish this with one last attack,” Kakarott said as he got into a particular stance, cupping his hands together and pointing them away from Malykmon. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Kaaa...Meee…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” As he spoke, a ball of blue energy began to form in Kakarott’s hands. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Haaa...Meee…</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, looks like he’s getting ready to finish this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Malykmon said as he watched Kakarott energize his attack. He smirked as he got ready for it, the hazard symbol on his chest beginning to glow red and his eyes glowing gold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Haaa...Meee…</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Kakarott continued, the orb getting stronger and larger as it was ready to reach its apex. Once the power reached its climax, he thrust his arms at Malykmon and fired. “</span>
  <b>
    <em>HAAA!!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A massive blue/white beam of energy shot from Kakarott’s hands, aimed right at Malykmon. The DigiHybrid did not move from his spot as he was consumed by the energy blast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott focused solely on unleashing all his energy into the blast. He was so focused on this that he did not see a red form shoot through his blast, surging towards him. “</span>
  <b>PEEKABOO!</b>
  <span>” Malykmon cried out as he popped out of Kakarott’s attack, shocking the saiyan. His right arm glowed bright red along with his chest marking as he cried out, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Helldragon Haymaker!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” before slamming the glowing fist right down on Kakarott.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BOOOOM!!!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A massive explosion erupted from Malykmon’s attack, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Kakarott’s attack had been snuffed out, and the saiyan in question went flying out of the smoke, his body limp and injured before crashing through several trees, breaking them apart before finally slamming into a large berry bush pile with a thunderous thud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon stepped out of the smoke as it cleared, looking all but fine. He calmly walked over through Kakarott’s trail of debris before reaching the saiyan in question who was currently laying face down at the end of a long dirt-trail his body had created that finished with his head in a large berry bush. “Looks like I win Kakarott,” Malykmon said with a prideful smile as he looked down on the saiyan who he know was still conscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmprhprh…” Kakarott groaned as he groggily pulled his head out of the bush and dirt. His mouth was full of grass, leaves, dirt and berries that he ended up swallowing before gagging in disgust. “Gah...that was awful. Wow Malykmon, you are crazy strong,” He said, offering a tired smile at the DigiHybrid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon smirked, but paused when he recognized the berries of the bush Kakarott had landed in. “Uh Kakarott? You didn’t by chance eat any of the berries that were from this bush did you?” he asked in slight concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott looked at him in confusion. “I think I did. They tasted pretty good, helped make the dirt and grass taste less horrible,” he replied. “I’ll admit though, I’ve never seen these berries before. I’ve never seen them growing near the forest. Are they poisonous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Malykmon said with a sigh, already knowing what was going to happen. “Let’s just say those berries kinda put you into a rut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott was confused by Malykmon’s wording before a strong sensation shot through him like a punch to the gut. “G-GAH!” He cried out as he felt a massive wave of heat surge through him. His cock instantly became hard beneath him and his nipples became stiff. He gasped as the heat rushed through his entire body, and his mind became foggy and raddled with lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon watched as Kakarott’s body was overwhelmed with heat. He was going to try and help the saiyan, but paused when he noticed the state of Kakarott’s body. His cock was rock-hard, leaking pre that dribbled down to his balls. His nipples were stiff and to Malykmon’s surprise were leaking white liquid. Little did he know that saiyan males were just as able to lactate as females. Lastly Kakarott’s panting mouth looked so wet and inviting, as if asking for something to be pushed into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he knew that he shouldn’t really take advantage of Kakarott like this, it had been a really long time since he had gotten to experience carnal pleasures with another person. And Malykmon knew another chance may not present itself for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking, Malykmon moved towards Kakarott, his heavy cock getting nice and hard as he thought about what he was about to do. “You look like you can use some help Kakarott,” Malykmon said as he looked down on the panting saiyan. “Here, let me help you up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon lifted Kakarott from the ground, getting the panting horny saiyan on to his knees. His large chest was heaving as his gaping mouth let out a small trail of drool and his cock leaked onto the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, it looks like you’re hungry for something,” Malykmon said with mock concern, a primal grin gracing his lips. “Here, let me give you something to help with that~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Kakarott been coherent, he would have wondered what Malykmon meant. His answer came when Malykmon shoved the fat head of his dick right into Kakarott’s mouth. The saiyan male gasped as he felt Malykmon’s shaft push its way into his mouth, but could not move away as Malykmon had grabbed his head and pushed the saiyan down his length. With one mighty shove, Malykmon slammed his full length down Kakarott’s throat, making the saiyan male gag and squirm under his grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck~ This feels awesome~” Malykmon groaned in pleasure as he buried his dick into Kakarott’s throat. The saiyan’s moans around the base of his cock and the vibrations of Kakarott’s throat clenching down on his length felt like absolute heaven to him. After he felt like he basked in the feeling enough, Malykmon pulled Kakarott off his shaft until only the head remained in his mouth before slamming that saiyan maw back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott could do nothing but let Malykmon use his mouth as a toy to ram his dick in and out to his pleasure. His mind was swirling with strange sensations and feelings, unable to make any semblance of thought. His body though was reacting to the transpiring events with gusto. His nipples leaked more and more milk, staining his body and the ground while his cock leaked plenty of pre yet remained completely stiff while his balls ached for relief. His hole was also feeling strange, as if it needed something. It wanted to feel what his throat was feeling. If one were to look, they could see Kakarott’s throat stretch with each thrust of Malykmon’s cock. There was one thing that Kakarott knew about all this, something he knew deep within the core of his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”’ Malykmon roared, loving every second as he plowed Kakarott’s throat with gusto. The DigiHybrid revelled in the sensation of the tight throat as he stretched it with each thrust. But it wasn’t enough. A long time without carnal pleasure was coming back on him and he wanted to go for the prize. Malykmon stopped fucking Kakarott’s throat and pulled him off his dick, his cock niced and lubbed and Kakarott’s mouth gaping and gasping. “Time for the fun part </span>
  <b>
    <em>Slut~</em>
  </b>
  <span>” he spoke before pushing Kakarott to the floor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Malykmon pinned the horny Kakarott to the ground, pressing the saiyan’s fat muscled tits into earth. With a swift swing of his arm-blades, Malykmon shredded Kakarott’s meager clothing, exposing the large bubble butt and the saiyan’s hard cock and balls. The DigiHybrid smirked before using his tail to smack the heavy balls, making them and Kakarott’s aching rod bob about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah!” Kakarott grunted as he felt the sharp smack to his nuts. His body was so wracked with heat and lust that he could do nothing to stop the assault. Instead, all he could feel was the hot desire growing. His massive pecs began to leak out a white liquid from the nipples, staining the ground. His long furry tail wriggled about, unable to stay still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a devious grin, Malykmon reached forward and grabbed Kakarott’s tail, making the monkey-man let out a shrill cry as his uber-sensitive appendage was grabbed and squeezed. This caused his aching cock and fat tits to shoot out white sticky liquid onto the ground. The saiyan’s cum and milk splattered onto the earth, quickly forming a large puddle of white around him. Malykmon did not release Kakarott’s tail even once the saiyan settled down, but was still hot and horny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to make you mine </span>
  <b>
    <em>slut</em>
  </b>
  <span>~” Malykmon said as he lined up with 2 ft long mega-cock with Kakarott’s fat ass before thrusting in balls deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KYAAAA!!!” Kakarott screamed as his ass was penetrated by the massive white cock, stretching it further than anything he could even imagine. He raised his head, only to be slammed back into the earth by Malykmon’s free hand to be used as support. He wrapped his tail around Kakarott’s waist and still held tight on Kakarott’s tail. The DigiHybrid gave the saiyan no chance to adjust before he pulled out halfway before slamming his huge donger back into Kakarott’s hole, earning another scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon plowed Kakarott’s ass without mercy, pounding his thick heavy meat deep into the tight saiyan hole at a blistering pace. His muscular hips slapped hard against the fat saiyan ass, making it turn almost as red as Malykmon’s skin. His large balls spanked Kakarott’s smaller ones, which in turn made his dick bounce and bob letting out pre that fell into the puddle of cum and milk from before. Kakarott’s nipples continued to release milk even as they were grinded into the earth, making the puddle grow larger by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakarott’s screams eventually turned into moans and gasps as the overwhelming pleasure soon took over his fairly empty head. The muscle-bound saiyan had quickly become submissive, falling prey to how incredible it felt in getting his ass wrecked by the stronger DigiHybrid. Any thoughts of resistance were washed away by the ass-breaking force he was getting fucked with. Combined with the hypersensitivity of his tail, tits and balls as they were also assaulted in different ways made the fight-addictive saiyan into nothing more than living fuck-toy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malykmon love how tight the saiyan’s hole felt and could barely believe he went so long without the true pleasures of mating. It had been so long since he had claimed any mates, and now that he knew that there were tribes in these lands full of potential mates, he intended to claim as many as possible. He pounded away at Kakarott’s hole, driving every inch of his massive meat in and out at a powerful pace until he felt the familiar urge. With one final harsh slam, Malykmon gripped Kakarott’s body tightly and let out a powerful roar that shook area as he unleashed his load into the saiyan hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>GROOOOAAAAAAAH!!!</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot searing spunk blasted into Kakarott’s guts. The saiyan male let out a loud moan as he felt the surge of hot jizz flood his insides. He lost control and came again, shooting both milk and cum from his tits and dick respectively, instantly making the large puddle of saiyan juices even larger. With each second, surges of thick DigiHybrid cum shot into Kakarott’s stomach, making the saiyan belly bulge with the sheer massive volumes of splooge being pumped inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was getting bloated with hot sticky seed, energy from Malykmon’s seed was absorbed into Kakarott’s body, changing it so that he would continue to be a perfect mate for his new Alpha. His tits and ass swelled slightly, and his already empty head was filled with nothing but desire to stay like this, to be used like this by Malykmon and to be bred so that he can have many spawns with Malykmon. All other thoughts were pushed aside, making way only for the desire to serve and pleasure his master and receive pleasure in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a full five minutes before Malykmon’s release ended, and Kakarott's stomach was so bloated full of a come his belly could have been mistaken for a water bed. The saiyan male laid on the floor, his mind utterly broken and his mouth agape with a happy grin as drool leaked out. His eyes were glazed over, showing no signs of conscious thought left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once spent, Malykmon pulled his shaft out of Kakarott’s stretched out hole. The entrance gaped with little trickles of cum leaking out, but the rest stayed firmly lodged inside Kakarott. Malykmon smirked as he walked around the bred saiyan, watching as he panted and laid in utter bliss. With his tail he flipped Kakarott onto his back, letting his bloated stomach jiggle in the air. He took notice that a Hazard mark had appeared over Kakarott’s left pec, having formed from the energy he had released with his cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From now on, you are </span>
  <b>
    <em>Mine~</em>
  </b>
  <span>,” Malykmon said with a chuckle. He reached down and grabbed Kakarott by his tail once more and dragged the cum-stuffed saiyan back to his home, where he would spend the rest of his days getting bred by the DigiHybrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Meanwhile~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Far to the south of Malykmon’s location, on a small island just outside the southern coast of the main island, there were two women staring towards the north atop their mounts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you think?” asked the first woman sitting atop the back of a large tiger with saber-teeth. This was </span>
  <b>Rogue</b>
  <span> of the Xmen Tribe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue was a beautiful woman that stood at 5 feet 10 inches with a light tan skin, a head of sling wild brown hair with large white bangs, succulent violet lips and alluring green eyes. She had a lean muscular figure with plenty of attractive curves, a set of strong muscled arms, hard abs, a pair of large G-cup breasts with pink nipples eached pierced with silver barbell piercings, a large bouncy ass accompanied by thick muscular thighs and a pristine pink pussy. She wore a green cloth around her chest and a green loincloth, a set of black leather bands on her wrists, ankles, and around her neck, brown leather boots, and lastly a green headband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is an interesting situation,” said the other woman who sat atop the back of a large black panther. This was </span>
  <b>Ororo </b>
  <span>of the Xmen tribe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ororo was a gorgeous woman of a few years older than Rogue. She stood at 6 feet tall with dark mocha skin that glistened in the sun. She had a head of long flowing pearly white hair, luscious thick lips, and solid white eyes. She had a beautiful figure with lean arms, strong abs, a set of colossal K-cup breasts each with large dark nipples each capable of lactating, a slim waist, wide hips, a gigantic ass, thick melon-breaking thighs, and a tight pink snatch. She wore a black cloth over her chest and a black loincloth, a black headband, a small white cape, and white bands over her wrists and black shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women were both part of the Xmen Tribe, a tribe of humans with unique powers that were cast out of their previous tribe and were gathered together by their late leader Xavier. Rogue could absorb a person’s abilities and memories through skin contact, and Ororo could control storms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever that roar was, we must check it out to see what it is,” Ororo continued. “If it’s some type of new alpha beast, then we must make sure it won’t endanger the tribe. If it is something different… well, let us just hope it is not anything we cannot handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Rogue said as she petted her tiger. “Still...I could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the power from that roar. Whatever it is...well, I’m not gonna lie, I’m kinda excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have to say I agree, Rogue,” Ororo replied. “Well, let us be off. It will take us a few days on land to reach where the roar originated from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rogue nodded and the urged their mounts to move forward, swimming through the waters and crossing on to land before making their way towards the north-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where the power of Hazard has made its home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new idea of mine that I got thanks to the idea of Goku getting wrecked.<br/>I always loved the idea of a savage lands story, which was meant to be the point of my Kaiju of Ark story, but that lost steam quick. Luckily, this time I gots more interest thanks to the awesome OC Malykmon which you can find an image of at - https://www.furaffinity.net/view/36672153/ - and kudos to the amazing artist RedBox for it. Give him your love and support for all his awesome work!</p><p>This story is just meant to be a fun idea for me to enjoy, and if you guys enjoy it to, then let me know in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>